The Frist Kiss
by rock-and-glee
Summary: A primeira pressão que você sofre na vida é o primeiro beijo. Seja ele em um jogo da garrafa ou no seu primo. Mas como sempre, para Finn e Rachel, esse pequeno rito de passagem teria que ser especial.
1. Capítulo 1

**Glee e seus personagens não me pertencem. Por favor, não me denunciem.**

* * *

"Rachel?" Ouviu-se a voz de Finn ecoando pelo corredor da casa dos Berry. O menino desajeitado tropeçava nos próprios pés enquanto ia em direção ao quarto de Rachel a fim de chamá-la para jogar com seu novo jogo.

Os dois tinham 11 anos de idade e eram melhores amigos desde que tinham 3. Assim que os Berry chegaram na cidade e se mudaram para a casa antiga ao lado da que Finn e sua mãe viviam, se tornaram inseparáveis. Leroy e Hiram foram as pessoas que impediram Carole Hudson de continuar usando coletes jeans e escutar a velha trilha do Mellancamp, apesar de Finn adorar praticá-la na bateria.

"Rachel?" Ele continuou chamando, mas dessa vez batendo na porta de madeira branca que correspondia ao quarto dela. Cinco segundos depois ouviu um clique e a porta se abriu.

Finn se deparou com a silhueta pequena de sua melhor amiga. Eles costumavam ser do mesmo tamanho, mas ultimamente Finn estava em um surto de crescimento, já estava 5 centímetros maior que ela. A sua primeira reação foi um suspiro e logo depois abraçou o melhor amigo recostando a cabeça em seu ombro. Finn não hesitou em abraçá-la de volta, sentindo as lágrimas molharem sua camisa dos Rolling Stones.

"O que aconteceu?" Ele perguntou quando percebeu que se acalmara um pouco. Ela se soltou do abraço e ele passou a mão em seu rosto limpando as lágrimas.

"V-Você me acha... bonita?" Rachel perguntou, com a cabeça baixa, meio tímida. Apesar da idade, já tinha muitas inseguranças, principalmente com sua aparência.

"Hey Rach..." Finn disse, fazendo-a levantar a cabeça. "Você é linda!" Ele afirmou, arrancando um sorriso dela.

"Mas..." Ela abaixou a cabeça de novo. "Por que nenhum menino acha isso?" Perguntou em um sussurro.

"Hey..." Ele se afastou. "Eu sou um menino." Disse se fingindo de ofendido, arrancando outro sorriso dela.

"Você é meu melhor amigo. Não conta." Ela respondeu, dando um beijo tímido na bochecha dele.

"Claro que sim." Teimou sentando na cama, seguido por ela. "Mas desde quando você se importa com os outros meninos? Você é Rachel Berry. A futura estrela da Broadway, a ganhadora de vários Tonys." Falou, brincando com os dedos dela.

"É que..." Ela coçou a cabeça hesitante. "A Quinn deu o primeiro dela hoje. E ela passou meia hora dizendo como o beijo do Sam é incrível porque os lábios dele são grandes e blá, blá, blá." Debochou.

"E...?" Ele perguntou confuso, não entendendo o que aquilo tinha a ver com a aparência de Rachel.

"Eu perguntei o que eu tinha que fazer para um garoto me beijar e ela disse que eu precisava ser bonita." Ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro de seu amigo quando as lágrimas voltaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto. Finn bufou. Ele já estava acostumado com as vezes em que Quinn se julgava superior a Rachel. Mas para ele, isso não funcionava. Ele sabia que só a voz de Rachel já derrubava qualquer menina que ele conhecia. Só que ela não se via assim e se achava o Patinho Feio do seu grupo de amigas.

"Não dê ouvidos a ela." Ele voltou a limpar as lágrimas da sua melhor amiga. "Lembra quando ela disse que a loiras eram mais bonitas que as morenas e você disse que era o contrário?" Ela assentiu. "Então, vocês ficaram discutindo por semanas até ela ver que a Miss Universo eleita era morena e se calar." Rachel sorriu relembrando da cara de Quinn quando viu o resultado do concurso.

"Você sempre me faz sentir melhor, sabia?" Ela deu outro abraço nele. "Por isso que eu te amo."

Ele congelou. Não era a primeira vez que Rachel falava isso, mas ele sempre sentia como se fosse a primeira vez. Apesar de só ser um 'eu te amo' de amigos, ele sentia algo mais forte que isso.

"Eu também te amo." Respondeu sorrindo de orelha a orelha. "Agora vem." Ele estendeu a mão. "Minha mãe comprou o novo The Sims pra mim e eu não sou muito bom em cuidar das famílias. Eles sempre morrem. Mas com você, dá certo."

Ela agarrou sua mão e correu para a casa dele, seguidos por um grito de Hiram dizendo a queria em casa para o jantar. Os dois jogaram por horas, Rachel sempre criava famílias perfeitas. Ela era organizada e tinha paciência. Esses eram os requisitos básicos para ter sucesso no jogo. Requisitos que Finn não tinha, mas não reclamava, adorava a ajuda dela.

Finn se despediu da amiga, com um abraço, um beijo na bochecha e um 'eu também te amo'. A viu desparecer pela porta da frente e correu para ver o novo episódio de Naruto. Antes de dormir, pensou em Rachel novamente. Desde de que a conhecera, a admirava e a amava e esse amor era grande demais para ser de amigo. Pensava em como sentia ciúmes quando Puck falava dela como se fosse um pedaço de carne, pelo simples fato de ela ter começado a usar sutiã. Não que ele não gostasse. Ele gostava sim porque toda vez que pensava nisso começava a sentir coisas estranhas e enfim... a certeza aumentava.

Juntando todos estes fatos, concluiu, que estava, apaixonado por Rachel Berry. Ela era doce, se importava com ele e era bonita. Sim, ele estava apaixonado mesmo. Dormiu ainda pensando nela e decidiu que no dia seguinte confessaria seu amor que apesar de ter sido descoberto a pouco tempo, era grande demais para ficar escondido.

* * *

**Eu não escrevo muito bem. Mas adoraria saber o que acham ;) **

**Essa fic terá mais dois capítulos, provavelmente. Não devo demorar a postar, então, até a próxima :)**


	2. Capítulo 2

Finn, como sempre, encontrou com Rachel antes de ir para a escola, no ponto de ônibus. Mas resolveu falar com ela no final do dia enquanto estivessem a sós.

Chegaram na escola e se separaram. Rachel foi para seu grupo que consistia em Quinn, Tina, Brittany, Mercedes, Santana e Kurt (que já demonstrava um pouco da sua sexualidade, sendo constante alvo de bullying) e Finn foi para o seu com Puck, Mike, Sam, Artie e o aluno novo, Blaine.

No almoço, Finn a olhava constantemente, admirava seu sorriso e sua beleza e a cada instante tinha mais certeza de que estava apaixonado. Se ele não estivesse tão hipnotizado, teria percebido que Puck também olhava para Rachel e ela, em vez de prestar atenção em Finn, correspondia aos olhares do garoto de moicano.

* * *

Finn estava sentando no vestiário, se preparando para o treino de futebol, quando ouviu Puck chegar.

"Puckasaurus na área." Gritou ele se aproximando de Finn para cumprimentá-lo com um high-five. "Mano, tenho que te contar uma coisa." Declarou, enquanto seu amigo arrumava o meião.

"Fala." Finn respondeu enquanto revirava os olhos. Provavelmente ele ia mentir sobre ter ganhado outro jogo novo e inventar uma desculpa para impedi-lo de ir a sua casa jogar.

"Beijei a Rachel Berry." Disse com um sorriso no rosto. Finn ficou paralisado, _como ele ousa? _ Ele apertou os punhos, queria socar Puck ali mesmo, sem pensar nas consequências. Como ele ousou beijar sua garota? E pior, como Rachel quis beijar ele? Puck nunca a tratara bem, sempre dizia que ela tinha um nariz grande e que era baixa demais, apesar de serem do mesmo tamanho. Sempre a zoava pelo fato de ter pais gays, mesmo que ela não ligasse. Finn perdia a conta das vezes que defendeu Rachel e discutiu com ele e agora recebe a notícia que os dois se beijaram. A raiva subia a cabeça, mas se controlou. Teria que tirar esta história a limpo.

"Como assim? A Rachel? Minha vizinha?" Finn perguntou ainda com os punhos cerrados.

"Sim. Ela mesma." Puck respondeu já entendendo a reação do amigo.

"Mas... como?" Perguntou de novo, tentando tirar da cabeça a imagem dos dois se beijando.

"Depois que ela começou a ter... você sabe... seios, ela até que ficou melhorzinha. A questão é... eu tinha que fazer ciúmes na Quinn porque ela beijou o idiota do Sam. Você sabe que eu gosto dela, e ela gosta de mim mas me disse que não quer ficar comigo porque eu sou pobre." Realmente, Quinn era cheia de preconceitos. "A nariguda era a mais acessível, então, eu beijei ela porque ninguém resiste ao Puckasaurus." Ele explicou cheio de orgulho próprio. E Finn estava com mais raiva ainda por ele ter usado Rachel.

"Cara, isso é errado. A Rachel é a garota mais doce e carinhosa que eu conheço e você não pode usar ela desse jeito." Quase gritou, irritado.

"Tranquilo, cara. Eu já sei que você está 'apaixonadinho'. Mas não desconta em mim a falta de coragem de falar." Implicou Puck.

_Como ele sabia?_ "Eu não estou apaixonado." Gritou pulando em cima de Puck e o enchendo de socos. O judeu se defendia e socava Finn ao mesmo tempo, até que a Treinadora Beiste chegou e separou a briga.

"Os dois para o Diretor Finggins agora!" Declarou puxando os encrenqueiros pelo braço até a sala do Diretor.

* * *

Rachel estava preocupada. Depois do almoço não tinha visto Finn e ouvira rumores que ele e Puck tinham brigado. Sabia, mais do que ninguém, que Finn era amigável e gentil e nunca brigaria com ninguém se não tivesse um verdadeiro motivo.

Então, correu para casa, jogou a mochila no sofá, deu um beijo em seu pai e foi em direção à casa de Finn. Logo, tocou a campainha e Carole, bem vestida graças a seus pais, apareceu na porta.

"Rachel, querida! Como está?" Perguntou simpaticamente se abaixando para abraçar a menina.

"Estou bem." Respondeu alegremente. "O Finn está?" Viu o sorriso de Carole sumir.

"Está sim. Mas... ele está de castigo. Se meteu em uma briga na escola." Disse, triste. Era mão solteira e sempre tentava ensinar o melhor a Finn, mas sempre faltava um figura paterna.

"Eu soube mais ou menos." Coçou a cabeça nervosamente. "Mas eu queria ouvir dele. Sei que não brigaria sem motivo." Se justificou.

"Ele está no quarto. Mas não quis falar o motivo para mim. Talvez para você ele se abra." Carole disse apontando para a velha escada de madeira que seguia para o segundo andar. A menina subiu a tal escada e logo bateu na porta de Finn.

"Quem é?" O ouviu gritar lá de dentro.

"É a Rachel." Falou não percebendo nenhuma movimentação no quarto. "Finn, por favor, abre. Eu preciso falar com você."

"Pra quê? Pra falar o quanto o Puck é gentil, lindo e carinhoso?" Disse com raiva, sem pensar em nada. Desde a briga, só havia conseguido socar paredes, chutar cadeiras e tentar esquecer Rachel.

"Então é isso?" Perguntou bufando e se recostando na porta. "Eu sei, Finn. Foi um erro eu ter beijado o Noah. Ele sempre me tratou mal e do nada aparece todo gentil pra cima de mim." Ela ouviu o clique da porta e se virou. O garoto se recostou na porta com o braço enfaixado em com o rosto cheio de hematomas.

"Você achou que foi um erro?" Perguntou, esperançoso.

"Sim. É que... nenhum garoto nunca gostou de mim e eu estava aflita com essa história da Quinn e ele estava ali, então eu o beijei. Mas eu sei que não deveria. Eu queria que meu primeiro beijo fosse com alguém especial." Encarou ele, que ainda estava parado na porta. "Alguém que me amasse de verdade."

"O Puck só te usou pra fazer ciúme na Quinn, Rach. E quando ele me disse, eu perdi a cabeça..."

"Eu já esperava isso. Ele é uma vergonha para nós, os judeus." Afirmou, tristemente.

"Eu só não podia ouvir ele continuar falando de você daquele jeito..." Tomou coragem. "Da garota que eu _amo_." Suspirou esperando a reação dela.

"Peraí... você me ama como amigo, né?" A garota perguntou, pensando na possibilidade de seu amor secreto e sem esperanças por Finn fosse correspondido.

"Não, Rachel." Ele deu um passo à frente. "Eu te amo de verdade."

Lágrimas começaram a escorrer no rosto dela. Era isso mesmo. Finn a amava e, esses anos todos tentando esconder o fato que tinha um paixonite por ele desde os 9 anos, foram em vão naquele exato momento. Ela geralmente escondia esse amor por medo de se decepcionar, já que todas as garotas da escola amavam Finn e ele nunca a escolheria. Mas agora...

"Eu também te amo." Respondeu e tanto ela quanto ele não sabiam o que fazer. O amor já estava declarado, o que vem em seguida?

"Sabe..." Disse Rachel. "Eu acho que eu poderia esquecer o meu primeiro beijo."

"Por que você faria isso?" Perguntou Finn, meio confuso.

"Porque eu quero ter outro primeiro beijo." Respondeu olhando nos olhos de Finn, antes de colar a boca na dele. Ambos fecharam os olhos com a sensação doce que seus lábios proporcionavam e eles só queriam ficar ali para sempre, sem nenhuma interrupção. Mas depois de um tempo, os dois se separaram, recuperando o ar e Finn ainda a olhava com surpresa.

"Então..." Ela disse, acariciando as marcas roxas no rosto dele. "O Noah te machucou muito?"

"Não. Acho que você fez tudo valer a pena." Disse sorrindo. "Você sempre faz."

"Você é muito fofo." Rachel não podia o achar mais perfeito. O abraçou cuidadosamente, não queria esbarrar no braço machucado.

"Então..." Ele voltou a falar ainda abraçado nela. "Você é minha namorada agora?"

"O que você acha?" Respondeu sorrindo e o beijando pela segunda vez. Naquele momento, o mundo podia explodir que eles estariam felizes.

* * *

**Me digam o que acharam? Eu sei que pode ser ruim, mas eu tinha que escrever isso. **

**Eu acho que terá um epílogo, mas ainda tenho que escrevê-lo. Então... até a próxima ;)**


	3. Epílogo

"Finn, você se lembra do nosso primeiro beijo?" Perguntou Rachel, o tirando de seus devaneios, enquanto preparava o jantar.

"Claro..." Respondeu a vendo abrir um grande sorriso. "Ainda lembro-me do quão nervoso eu fiquei."

Ela riu. "Ás vezes eu fico pensando... Aquele beijo foi só um mero detalhe da nossa história toda." Disse colocando a lasanha no forno e se sentando no colo dele.

"É... Em 15 anos aconteceram muitas coisas." Afirmou acariciando as costas de sua esposa.

"Lembra quando terminamos?" Ele assentiu. "E você se arrependeu 2 dias depois mas eu já estava namorando o Jesse pra fazer ciúmes em você e provar que eu não sou qualquer uma." Ela riu com as lembranças. "Eu fui muito estúpida, mesmo que tivesse 16 anos."

"Não diga isso. Eu também fui. Comecei a namorar a Santana, pelo mesmo motivo." Ele a beijou. "Mas até hoje meu estômago revira quando lembro que eu tive que aguentar o Jesse na sua casa durante meses."

"Nem me fale. Senti a mesma coisa com Santana." Ela acariciou o rosto do marido.

"Até que finalmente aquele besta teve que se mudar e eu abandonei tudo pra voltar com você."

"Aquele foi o melhor dia da minha vida. Foi o dia em que mais me senti amada." Sorriu mais ainda.

"É... aquele dia foi o da nossa primeira vez." Finn disse enchendo a sua amada de beijos.

"Mas eu acho que o momento que mais sofri foi quando eu vim aqui para Nova York e você não pode porque não tinha passado na faculdade." Seu sorriso sumiu lembrando dos dias que passou chorando por saudade de Finn.

"Mas só durou um ano. Porque finalmente eu recebi uma oportunidade para jogar nos Jets e ganhei uma vaga na NYU. E você não pense que eu não sofri. Nós somos inseparáveis desde os 3 anos."

"Pois é. E eu sabia que você conseguiria essa oportunidade mais cedo ou mais tarde. Não é á toa que hoje é o quarterback." Disse, cheia de orgulho, o beijando outra vez.

"E também não é á toa que você ganhou dois Tonys. Eu falei que você seria uma estrela." A cutucou, brincando.

"Acho que você é a única pessoa que sempre acreditou em mim." Riu, o acariciando. "Mas... Você se lembra quando me propôs? Nós tínhamos terminado a faculdade e você me levou ao Sardi's e realmente me pegou de surpresa."

"Aquele dia em fiquei mais nervoso do que no nosso primeiro beijo."

"Até parece que eu diria não. Eu sonho em me casar com você desde que te conheci." Afirmou, se levantando para olhar a lasanha no forno.

"Eu fico feliz em saber disso." Riu.

"Eu lembro quando eu dizia que minhas bonecas eram nossas filhas." Riu nervosamente. _Tinha que contar a ele._

"Você até nomeou uma delas de Finchel." Ele gargalhou, gostava de lembrar destes tempos.

"Tenho certeza que esse não seria um bom nome para o nosso bebê."

"É... mas falando nisso. Acho que nós... você sabe... poderíamos começar a tentar ter filhos. Nós temos carreiras estabilizadas e agora que seu contrato com Funny Girl acabou, você teria mais tempo." Ele disse esperando a reação dela.

"Finn?" Se recostou na pia.

"Oi?"

"Eu já estou grávida." Falou enquanto o observava. Ele parecia paralisado tentando digerir a noticia.

"O quê?" perguntou se levantando da cadeira e indo em direção a ela.

"Eu já estou grávida." Repetiu sentido os braços dele a envolverem. Eles ficaram em silêncio por um grande intervalo de tempo, apenas se abraçando.

"Finn?" Ele disse.

"Hum?" Respondeu sentindo as lágrimas de emoção escorrer pelos seus olhos.

"A lasanha vai queimar." Afirmou sentindo ele rir.

"Isso não interessa. Nós vamos ter o nosso primeiro bebê." Gritou de entusiasmo, se curvando para beijá-la intensamente. Quando se separaram para recuperar o ar, Finn se ajoelhou para beijar também o seu filho(a). Naquele momento, a emoção se misturavam com os hormônios da gravidez e Rachel não pode conter as lágrimas.

* * *

7 meses depois, os corredores milagrosamente calmos do hospital foram preenchidos pelo choro poderoso de Naomi Elizabeth Hudson. Depois de 10 horas de parto, aquele pequeno ser de cabelos negros estava finalmente nos braços de sua mãe.

"Você tem os pulmões de sua mãe." Comentou Finn enquanto admirava a menina. Rachel riu e pressionou um beijo nos lábios dele.

"Graças a Deus, ela não tem o meu nariz." Disse Rachel fazendo seu marido rir. Ela sabia o quanto ele amava seu nariz, mas ela odiava. "E ela tem suas covinhas."

"Nós dois temos covinhas." Respondeu a afirmativa acariciando o rosto de Naomi que agora dormia pacificamente.

"Mas essas são suas." Ele riu mais ainda. Além de felicidade estar saindo dos seus poros, ele sabia que apenas Rachel seria capaz de diferencia as covinhas dela das dele.

"Eu amo você." Disse beijando a cabeça de Rachel que estava apoiada em seu ombro. "E a você também." Completou pegando a pequena mão de sua filha, e rindo da diferença de tamanho em relação a mão dele.

* * *

"Mãe?" Gritou Naomi de seu quarto. Agora, ela já estava com 11 anos. Parecia com Rachel, mas tinha o jeito desengonçado de Finn. Graças aos seus pais, ela já tocava bateria e piano, além de cantar muito bem.

"Já estou indo, querida." Respondeu Rachel, enquanto terminava de colocar o pijama em Christopher, de 6 anos. Saiu do quarto deixando o menino brincando, e seguiu para o quarto de Julie, de 1 ano, para checar se estava bem. Logo seguiu para o quarto da primogênita. Encontrou-a sentada na cama com as pernas junto ao peito.

"O que foi, Naomi?" Perguntou sentando na beirada da cama, acariciando o rosto da filha.

"Eu beijei um garoto." Disse esperando a reação da mãe.

"O que? Quem?" Ela estava sorrindo, com o pensamento de que sua filhinha estava crescendo.

"Ryan Hemsworth." Relaxou ao ver que Rachel estava sorrindo. "Ele é irmão gêmeo da Lilly e... me trouxe para casa hoje, já que ele mora a dois quarteirões. Ele foi tão gentil e fofo... eu não pude resistir a isso. Você não está brava, não é?" Perguntou, apesar de sua mãe estar sorrindo, as vezes ela era imprevisível.

"Claro que não. Você sabia que... eu dei meu primeiro beijo na sua idade."

"Em quem?" Perguntou curiosa.

"No seu pai. Ele era meu melhor amigo e tinha batido em um garoto para defender minha honra. Então, eu o beijei e começamos a namorar." Sorriu mais ainda. Por mais tempo que tivesse passado, ela ainda sentia aquele frio na barriga de quando beijou Finn pela primeira vez.

"Espero que isso aconteça comigo um dia." O sorriso da garota sumiu dando lugar as lágrimas.

"Hey, porque não aconteceria?" Perguntou Rachel acariciando o rosto da filha.

"É que... o Ryan é tão perfeito. Todas as garotas da escola querem ele... Ás vezes eu acho que é impossível que ele me escolha em vez de uma loira de olhos verdes." Explicou insegura.

"Olha... eu era exatamente como você. Achava que seu pai só me veria como amiga dele a vida toda e quando ele me escolheu em vez das outras garotas, ele me disse que não se importava com a minha aparência, apesar de sempre me assegurar que eu era bonita, ele me escolheu por quem eu realmente sou. E eu tenho certeza que você é linda tanto por fora quanto por dentro. E se você ama o Ryan, não desista dele. Se eu tivesse desistido, eu não teria nem você, nem seus irmãos e sabe Deus onde eu estaria hoje." Encorajou Naomi, fazendo a menina sorrir.

"Obrigado, mãe." Agradeceu a dando um grande abraço.

"Agora, seque essas lágrimas. Não quero te ver chorando." Falou, descontraindo a filha. "O jantar está quase pron-"

"Oi, garotas." Rachel foi interrompida pela voz de Finn vinda da porta. Ela rapidamente correu para abraçá-lo, ele tinha estado fora o dia inteiro.

"Senti sua falta." Disse o beijando, se certificando de que ele não tenha visto Naomi chorando.

"Eu também. Prefiro ficar com você do que ter que treinar aqueles fedidos." Disse fazendo Rachel rir de mais um dos apelido que ele colocara em seus jogadores. "Então... o quê vocês estavam conversando?" Perguntou curioso.

"Nada de importante." Assegurou o beijando de novo e o levando para a cozinha onde o jantar estava esperando.

"Tem certeza?" Perguntou de novo, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"A única coisa que pode lhe dizer é que... a nossa menininha está crescendo." Respondeu rindo da cara de confusão do marido.

* * *

**Então é isso, gente. Acabou! Eu estou cheia de ideias para outras fics e devo publicá-las em breve.**

**Me digam o que acharam desta aqui. Sua reviews sempre me dão ânimo pra continuara escrevendo ;)**


End file.
